Sandman
|-|Sandman= |-|Nightmare= Summary Sandman is the secondary antagonist and final boss of Timespinner. He is an Ascended, a being who exists beyond time and serves as a sort of "god", the very being whose job is to sustain the flow of time as the Guardian of Time. Lunais personally meets him after having destroyed the universe because of the excessive use of the Timespinner. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Sandman, the King of the Sands Origin: Timespinner Gender: Male Age: Predates time. Classification: Guardian of Time, Sandman, Ascended Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Destroyed all of reality after Lunais had damaged it, and continued to get stronger for every time Lunais used the Timespinner. The Guardian of Time's mere existence sustains the flow of time) | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macroversal level ('Far stronger than before. Controls his realm, fragments of the destroyed timeline, and multiple universal sized dreams.) 'Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Existed before the very concept of time, and Ascended beings are capable of moving through time without restriction| Omnipresent (Stated that he is all that is and all that will be) Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+, possibly '''Low Macroversal Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Wasn't concerned about the universe being destroyed. Took hits from Lunais.) | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macrocoversal level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Macroversal scaling to Meyef Powers and Abilities: |-|Sandman=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation (Upscaled from the Timespinner which broke the universe out of excessive use ofTime Travel), Immortality (Type 1; Ascended beings don't age), Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Controls the dreams and nightmares of all living beings. Reconstructed Lunais' dreams into a timeline), Fate Manipulation (Lunais with his powers made sure peace between Vitete and Lachiem was made, spanning 1000+ years), Existence Erasure (Type 3; Superior to the Timespinner which erases entire timelinesand people from history), Sand Manipulation (Can manipulate sand into various things to attack people with), Acausality (Type 5; Predates causality, and Anscendent beings are unbound by causality and see time as it really is.), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Time Manipulation (Controls all of time), BFR (Sent the timeline into his realm), Transformation (Can transform into his true form), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Controls the very concepts of dreams, fear, and time), Reality Warping, Space Time Manipulation (Lunais with his powers restored the timeline), Clairvoyance (As the Guardian of Time, he knows the secrets of the universe), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Ascended aren't bound by the laws of physics), and Time Stop (Can move in his own realm that exists in indefinite stopped time) |-|Nightmare=All abilities to a far higher degree, greater Time Manipulation (His Time Manipulation now extends to multiple universes), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Controls his realm which exists above the universe), Spatial Manipulation (Passively distorts reality around himself, and creates an infinite fall loop), Time Stop (His realm exists in indefinite stopped time), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Exists as the embodiment of fear, and likely time), Fire Manipulation (Can breath fire and caueses fireballs to rain down), Resistance to Time Stop (Lunais, who can time stop immeasurable speed beings and his previous forms, can't time stop his true form), Fire Manipulation, Physical and Cutting Attacks, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Plasma Manipulation (Has a resistance to most of Lunais' abilities) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (As the Guardian of Time, he's aware of all events in time. Knows the secrets of the universe) Key: Sandman | Nightmare Weakness: Overconfidence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) - Xehanort's Profile (Both were at 2-C and Sandman's Nightmare key was used) Inconclusive: Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Concepts Users Category:Causality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fate Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Superhumans